galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:A Vaikan and a Tribe
A Vaikan and a Tribe is a tale about a Vaikan scientist who crash lands on a planet with primitive people. Part 1: Crash Landing Izardi Gradior was in his Dragon Explorer on a mission given by King Rustiagon Karrel himself: survey the far reaches of the galaxy. It was not long until a radio transmission came in. "Incoming transmission from the Harbingers empire." A small group of Harbingers ships approached him. Gradior was no fighter. He was of the scientist caste. He was neither a peacekeeper nor a royal which were both skilled in combat. The Dragon Cruiser only came with a few missiles for emergency use. Apprehensively, Gradior booted up the translator and opened up the transmission. The Harbingers said, "Turn back, or we will fire! This is our territory!" Gradior responded, "What do you mean? I'm nowhere near the Harbingerlands!" "Stupid mortal does not understand! Wherever we roam, it's our territory! Now go back to where you came from!" Gradior said, "Very well, for I am not a fighter." Just before he cut off the transmission, he heard a Harbingers utter, "Kill him anyway. He could be a spy!" The Harbingers ships immediately began firing volleys of missiles and lasers which caused the Dragon Explorer's engines to explode. The telepathic amplifiers he had stored in the cargo room were vaporized along with any radio communication. Gradior managed to fire a few missiles back at the Harbingers which destroyed their cannons, but the Dragon Explorer began to get pulled into the gravity of a nearby planet. A Harbingers said, "Damn! He's destroyed our cannons!" Another said, "He probably won't survive much longer. We've blown up his engines and disabled communication." "But Rustiagon Karrel braved Odalegnoc as a child and we blew up his ship!" "The Vaikan's ruler is well-adapt and skilled in combat unlike this mere civilian! Besides, he is far from Vaikan territory anyway." "Good point! Let's go and hunt down more trespassers!" Part 2: An Uncharted World Gradior spiraled down and down towards the nearby, green planet. "Computer! Is the nearby planet habitable?" "Habitability unknown. Unable to calculate. Chances of habitability: 50%" "Computer, prepare the ship for atmosphere entry!" "Processing...ship is now ready for atmosphere entry!" It was not long until the curtain of stars would transform into a deep, yellow sky. As he came closer to the surface, he realized that he was about to land in the middle of a large lake. He was too close to the ground to steer away from it. Fortunately, the atmosphere of the planet was breathable with no noticeable pathogens. Yet, he braced himself as the Dragon Explorer splashed and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Gradior quickly swam to the surface, finding himself in the middle of a jungle. He lost nearly all of his survival equipment and was essentially left with only the clothes on his back. He said to himself, "Great. My ship's at the bottom of a lake. Krayhan, please help me!" Gradior dove down once again, but couldn't reach his ship; it was way too murky and some strange, barnacle-like creatures had already infested it. "Well, since I'll be stuck here for a while, it can't hurt to wander around a bit on this uncharted planet." As he explored a bit, he came across an animal trap, which seemed artificial, yet primitive. "Signs of sapient life, most definitely. I'm not alone. Whoever, these people are, they're hunters." He explored a little more and suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. A little afterwards, he heard whispers in a foreign language. Although, Gradior's translator was lost with his ship, he studied alien languages when he was in school and knew how to decode them almost as well as a translator could. A few moments later, a dart whizzed by his face, barely missing him. Gradior said, "Show yourselves! I mean no harm!" Unfortunately, whatever was in the bush ignored and spat another dart at him, this time hitting his neck. His vision turned to black, and he lost consciousness. Part 3: The Welcome Party Moments later, Gradior slowly awoke finding himself tied to two wooden poles and carried by four, rather tall, yellow beings surrounded by crowds of other beings to his left and right, but not forward or backward. He was amidst what seemed to be a rather large village. He listened to what the creatures uttered among themselves attempting to decode their language. Fortunately, the words they spoke were rather simple and he was able to pronounce the most common of sounds. Then, in the yellow creature's language, he said, "Where are you taking me? What world is this?" In awe, one of the creature's said, "The demon speaks our tongue! What sorcery is this?" Gradior said, "Why do you have me tied up? I am not a harmful creature!" One of the creature's carrying him said, "Lies! How dare you trespass in the realm of Ankodega! You are not welcome here; the gods will send you back to the infernal world you came from!" Gradior thought to himself this time. It was too risky to respond rudely to the creatures yet. Politely, he requested, "So, native, if you plan on sacrificing me, I wish to speak to your leader." The four Ankodites carrying him stopped, arriving at tall set of stairs with a taller Ankodite standing atop. The rest of the crows bowed before the tall Ankodite, who apparently was the leader. The leader began to descend the stairs accompanied by an advisor and approaching Gradior. The leader said, "What is this creature you bring before me, my brothers?" One of the Ankodites holding Gradior said, "This is a demon we found that emerged from the Lake of Ikobatu!" The advisors said, "Does he not appear to be one? He bears the color of evil! Can it even speak?" Gradior said, "Of course I can! I come in peace! I mean no harm!" The leader responded, "So, demon, you come in peace you say?" The leader told the Ankodites carrying him, "Brothers, release him!" The advisor said, "But Chief Sharagara!" "Allow him to speak with us! The gods would not allow us to punish a friendly visitor!" Gradior was untied. He noticed that he was about the same height as the Ankodites. Sharagara said, "You are not from this world, stranger, are you?" It would be incredibly difficult to explain what spaceships were to these people so Gradior said, "I am a being of the sky. While I was up in the clouds, I slipped and fell off into a lake. Then, one of your people knocked me unconscious and brought me here saying that I would become a sacrifice." The advisor said, "If you do come from the sky, then you must have met our gods! Prove that you are from the sky by naming all of them!" Sharagara replied, "Karakka, that's nonsense! Obviously, this creature is not of our world. Look at him. He looks nothing like us. So outlander, what do you call yourself anyway?" Gradior replied, "I am Izardi Gradior. I am a scientist, not a fighter." Karakka replied, "Then why do you bear such a vicious appearance?! The gods despise you!" Sharagara said, "That's enough! So, Gradior, I apologize for the rude introduction. Welcome to Ankodega, outlander." Part 4: Heresy A festival was held to honor the new guest. Karakka was still suspicious of Gradior, while Sharagara dismissed his advisor. Gradior was shown around the village and was introduced to a lavish amount of trinkets, foods and other goods. Sharagara's young pre-teen son, called Bayuyatzu was ever more curious about Gradior and had a conversation with him. "So, what's it like in the sky? I really want to know!" "It's an ever expanding vast sea of stars. Beyond this world you call Ankodega are billions of other worlds, each of them unique and strange. Yes, each star in the sky has several worlds surrounding it." "Really? That's not what dad told me. We always thought that the sky was a huge dome over the world and our gods lives on the outside. The stars were just holes in the dome that lead to heaven." "Well...I'm only telling you what I've seen. These other worlds are amazing. The one I come from has lots of lizards and reptiles. I even met some short, yellow people who are good warriors." "Wow! All this time, we've been told that Ankodega, the infernal world and the other side of the dome in the sky where the gods lived were the only worlds. I really want to visit some of these places you speak of." "One day, your people will create something that will allow you to venture beyond that dome up there and see them," Gradior replied. He was rather surprised at the primitive beliefs of these people. The Vaikan people since the Second Era had always known that their world was one of billions. Curiously, Gradior asked, "Could you tell me about your gods? I'm interested in them." "Well, my dad tells me that the gods look like dwarf, orange creatures with pointy ears, and half of their bodies are metal. They have three fingers and have black stripes. Metal tubes emerge from their back and their voices are somewhat scratchy like metal clanging together." Gradior's eyes widened. The description was too vivid to be mistaken. These people worshipped the Harbingers. He let Bayuyatzu continue. "Long ago, some barbarians came to invade our village. Then these orange people came from the sky and defended our village. We were in complete awe at how they destroyed those barbarians using magic flashing lights. After they left, a prophecy was written foretelling their return in 5000 years. And now, we are getting ready to celebrate their return as they will be coming tomorrow night." Gradior realized that these people were in danger. His arrival threatened the existence of these people as the Harbingers may have been looking for him. Who's to say the village won't be destroyed in the process? Then Gradior said, "Bayuyatzu, listen carefully. Your gods aren't who you think they are. If they come, this whole planet and its people could very well be wiped clean of existence." "What?! That can't be true! Why did they defend us then?" "You must trust me, young one. You have to convince your father to abandon your gods and their ways. I've visited countless worlds and witnessed what these horrible people have done. They've killed millions of my people and murdered my leader's father. They also tried to destroy every single world at one time. If it wasn't for my people's and our allies' desperate efforts, Ankodega would have been destroyed leaving nothing behind." Bayuyatzu was shocked and could not believe what he said. "That's awful! I still believe you, but I don't know if anyone else will." "I'm only trying to save an innocent people from meeting a terrible fate. Please, you must tell your father." It was getting late and Bayuyatzu was told to return to the hut where all the children lived. Since he had school in the morning, he would not see his father until the afternoon which may be too late. Part 5: The Next Day Bayuyatzu was in a classroom inside a hut with some other children sitting with crossed legs. A female Ankodite was doing a quick review on the history of the Ankodites." "Alright class, do you know what today is, right?" the teacher asked. A student raised his hand. "It's the Day of Prophecy; the gods will come to the surface to speak to us!" "Correct! And we all need to make our preparations. We must lavish them with gifts and thank them for saving us. Each of us has a gift, right?" Each of the students had brought some sort of gift with them to school: A bowl of fruit, a gold casket, some incense. All except Bayuyatzu. He had not brought one. "Bayuyatzu," the teacher asked, "Where's your gift? Do you have it ready for tonight?" "I don't have anything for them," he responded with melancholy. "What do you mean? You must have something." "The creature from the sky told me that the gods have done very bad things." "What are you talking about?!" the teacher exclaimed. "How could you possibly believe that?" "He says that the gods have murdered others and tried to destroy everything we know and love. What he says is true. I know it." "Get out of this classroom. I can't tolerate this disrespectful behavior." Shagara and Karakka burst into the room. Shagara said, "What is going on? Teacher, why are you expelling him from the classroom?" The teacher replied, "Bayuyatzu has disrespected the gods! He says that they are evil!" Shagara said, "Goodness, Bayuyatzu! Why?!" Karakka said, "I knew it! Bayuyatzu is a heretic! He listened to the words of the creature of the sky! He deserves to be exiled!" Bayuyatzu said, "Father, no! Please! Don't do this!" Shagara said, "Bayuyatzu. I'm sorry. From this day forward, I exile you and the creature from the sky to live in the wilderness. Take only a spear with you." Bayuyatzu angrily knocked over some ornate decorations of Harbingers-like figures. "Fine! I don't care about your stupid gods!" Everyone in the room gasped. Shagara threw a crude wooden spear with a stone lashed at the edge into his grasp. "GET OUT!!!" Part 6: Exile Bayuyatzu had wandered into the wilderness eventually coming across the lake where Gradior originally crashed. He sat at the lake's bank, dipping his spear into the water and staring at his own depressing visage in the reflection distorted by the ripples. He sat and thought about what he said back at the classroom. Gradior appeared beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Bayuyatzu, I'm sorry," he said. "Sorry? Sorry for what? I deserved this!" Bayuyatzu angrily threw his spear into the water which sunk to the bottom. "It's just we Vaikan do not lie. We would be dishonoring Lord Krayhan if we did." "How do you know your god is even real?!" "Bayuyatzu, you are letting your anger control you. Lord Krayhan has no need to appear directly to us. What matters most is the ideas He teaches. Have the Harbingers taught you anything?" The boy had trouble comprehending such concept. "I...I don't know what to say. I know they protected us, but I don't know why we started worshipping them." "I understand. Perhaps your people are not ready, yet. However, let's not get into a theological debate. You see, I actually came in what I probably describe as a large, metal ship with wings. It sunk to the bottom of this lake." "Really? But couldn't you bring it back up?" "Well, I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I am not the best swimmer." "I can swim well, but what do I have to do?" "Well, down there, there should be a lever. I don't really know how to describe it to your kind, but it looks like a metal stick on a dashboard. Pull it and you should be able to bring it back up." Bayuyatzu leaped and dove into the lake swimming to the bottom. He was in awe at the sight of it. However, he went ahead and swam inside looking for the lever Gradior described. He pulled it and the lights came on. The door shut while he was inside and the water drained itself. The ship began to rise to the surface and eventually out of the water. Gradior was stunned. The ship, which was covered in seaweed and moss, had risen out of the water. Gradior quickly flew and entered the ship where Bayuyatzu was. "This is amazing! How does this metal ship fly?" "It's hard to explain." "We should travel the skies! Take me with you!" "I can't. Remember, the Harbingers are supposed to return tonight?" Bayuyatzu looked out the window. The sun was setting. "Oh no, you're right? But how are we supposed to stop them?" Gradior grabbed a crossbow from the back and handed it to Bayuyatzu. "I'm not a fighter. I trust you can use this." Bayuyatzu was so intrigued and was hypnotized by it. "This...this is incredible! You actually use this in war?" "Yes, but you should hurry back to the village. I'll try to stop the Harbingers' ships." "Ships?" "Yes, the Harbingers have flying ships similar to this one. You'll have to fight whatever Harbingers are on the ground." "I'm...I'm not ready to do this. I mean, save a whole village? I can't." "Bayuyatzu, it is not like I can do any better. I'm a scientist, not a soldier. I don't kill people. Now, go back to the village!" Gradior landed the ship just on the shore of the lake and Bayuyatzu rushed over to the village with the crossbow. Part 7: The Day of Prophecy The evening was past. Midnight was approaching. Shagara stood inside a hall overlooking a long table with almost the whole village. Scrumptious dishes were all about. Shagara said, "Our fellow tribesmen, the Day of Prophecy is approaching. We shall celebrate with this feast!" Meanwhile, Bayuyatzu was quietly approaching the village. The only light was in the village center. He readied the crossbow Gradior gave him. He searched about for the Harbingers in the sky. A bright star emerged from the sky and a beam of light came down to the ground. A single Harbinger had descended. Bayuyatzu cautiously approached remaining hidden. It was just as the legends told. The description was accurate. "Oh my! These gods are real! But what are their intentions?" The rest of the dwellers of the village center stepped outside and gazed upon the Harbingers in awe. Shagara had looked upon it. "Glory to the gods! The Day of Prophecy has come! What wisdom to you bring us?" Shagara said. The Harbingers said, "Oh yes. We have waited a very long time for your people to grow. You have become ideal to become servants of us," the Harbingers said. "Yes, we will do anything for you. We have faithfully worshipped you for millennia" The Harbingers turned to a sarcastic tone. "Yes, you are just what we need. Obedient slaves to help us rebuild the empire those damn Vaikan tore apart!" Everyone in the village gasped. Karraka had objected, "I knew it! Gradior is a demon! He was untrustworthy all along! The gods don't have an empire because of him! We must help our gods!" Shagara replied in doubt, "Karraka! Are you sure about this? Do we really want to live in slavery?" The crowd begun to mumble, "He's right. We don't like this." Karraka said, "Are you people insane? You are disobeying your gods by rejecting their offer!" Bayuyatzu came up from behind and shot the Harbingers in the back of the head severely damaging it and sending it flat on its face. He shouted, "Don't listen to him! These gods are evil!" Shagara gasped, "Bayuyatzu! How could you?!" Karraka said, "How disrespectful!" The Harbingers angrily, yet slowly stood back up. "A Vaikan crossbow! Obviously, you people are unreliable, but you there!" the Harbingers replied pointing at Karraka. "You are the only one we need. Come with me." A tractor beam shot down bringing Karraka to the sky. "Hail the gods! Hail the gods! I will do your bidding unlike my kin!" Karraka announced as he was being lifted into the air. The Harbingers said, "As for the rest of you, you are all useless. And what is the point of having something that is useless? We must exterminate what is of no need to us." Shagara replied, "No. No! Why? Bayuyatzu! You should have never come back!" Bayuyatzu said, "I did what was right! The gods wanted to take advantage of us after all!" Shagara angrily said, "That's not true! You've disrespected them!" The Harbingers said, "Actually, the brat was right. We Harbingers could care less what you call us. We are just...are." Shagara said, "No. Bayuyatzu, how could I have not have listened to you!" Out of rage, Bayuyatzu repeatedly fired the crossbow obliterating the Harbingers. As it was about to shut down, it said, "Damage level: 98%. Initiate code: Terminate." A gigantic spaceship hovered overhead. On the ship's underside was an enormous cannon. It began charging a laser aiming towards the village. The Ankodites panicked while Bayuyatzu fired the crossbow a few times at the ship in vain. When all hope was seemingly lost, the whole tribe gathered in a circle holding hands not knowing which god to pray to. Soon enough, a blue spaceship came zooming underneath the cannon, shooting a tractor beam at the whole tribe and quickly flew away. Several seconds later, the village was nothing more than a giant crater. Epilogue The Ankodites had become an endangered species. Ankodega was razed by the Harbingers; its resources were ravaged. However, due to Gradior's quick thinking, Shagara's tribe was saved. The Ankodegans were taken to the garden world Newanko to begin life anew, far from where the Harbingers dwelled. Gradior eventually continued his studies on tribal species and ensured that no one would ever worship the Harbingers. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Stories Category:Vaikan legends